DEAD Men Walking
by TVMaster2000
Summary: Four vacationing brothers are traveling through Japan to work out a few family issues. Unfortunately their vacation gets interrupted by the zombie apocalypse. Go figure. Can they prevent from killing each other long enough to survive? And what happens when they encounter a very familiar group of Japanese survivors. Rated M for language and future sexual themes.


**AN: I'm sort of new at this writing thing. I tried a few years ago, but it was a big flop. Here I am trying to develop a few OC characters that have been running around in my head. I really hope this story turns out better. I do plan and getting my guys to meet up with the HOTD gang but it still will be focused mainly on my characters. One in particular. If anyone has any criticism I'll be happy to hear them. Oh and please someone let me know if I get the disclaimer right. **

**P.S. During speech Japanese will be written normally, English will be underlined, and Spanish will be italicized. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own High School of the Dead or any franchise mentioned in the story. I only own my four OC characters.**

* * *

"You know we were supposed to meet them at the restaurant at one, right?" the 19-year-old teen told his companion. It was already two and the pair were still walking down the sidewalk their destination still a few blocks away.

"One: I don't really like them in the first place. Two: You guys should know by know I don't wake up before noon. Three: I hate Japanese food," replied the 18-year old currently being scolded at.

While the pair had similar physical characteristics (light brown skin, dark brown hair, dark brown eyes, roughly 5'10"), the difference in their attire was far more drastic. The younger teen wore dark brown cargo pants along with a gray t-shirt and black sunglasses covering his face. He also always a black hoodie that was currently tied around his waist and was carrying a dark green backpack. He liked to keep his short-ish hair, as he liked to refer to it, "messy." His traveling companion was wearing a pair of normal dark blue pants, a light blue t-shirt, and an analog watch on his left hand. His build was slightly lankier than his younger companion and liked to keep his hair combed to the side.

The elder of the two sighed. "That's going to be problematic considering where we are brother." Though he himself had to admit that even he found some of the more…exotic looking dishes disturbing.

"HEYYYYY!" a voice called out to the two from further down the street. Apparently their other two brothers got tired of waiting for them and decided to search for the two. They were similar in looks and build to their younger brothers, but still had their own individual style. The owner of the voice was their 20-year-old older brother; though each of the other three brothers quietly thought that he was the "youngest" of four. He wore black jeans that were ripped from the knees and a dark red muscle shirt with chains dangling from his waist and his hair gelled into spikes. The eldest of the four waited patiently next to him. He was 21-years-old and wore a white suit with a pale dress shirts underneath. He kept a pair of glasses on his face and kept his hair neat and tidy.

The youngest brother scrutinized his elder two brothers as he and the other brother approached the two. _Wow. Is your outfit white enough William? Even with my sunglasses it hurts to look at you. _It was the other brother, however, that he directed his foul mood at. "Ya know Bill it should be required by law to arrest anyone who looks like you. Seriously, can you look any more like a punk?"

"Fuck you asshole! I'd rather be a punk than…what are you again? Ohh that's right. You're NOTHING!" Bill retorted. His brother, however, did not seem at all phased by the comment. _Little shit thinks he's better than me_ Bill thought angrily

_This is going downhill really fast _the second-youngest brother though worriedly. "Come on guys," he tried to say. "If we're going to make this work we have to-"

"Fuck off Will!" yelled Bill angrily. "If we want you pansy-ass opinion we'll let you know."

_A week of this and those two are still like oil and water _William thought referring to his youngest brother and Bill. _The only reason I agreed to this is because I wished to observe how each of my 'brothers' would react once the four of us got together. Thus far it has proved tiring._

"Brothers shouldn't act this way towards each other," Will tried to continue.

"HALF-brothers," the youngest one emphasized his frustration getting the better of him. "We are related only by blood. I still don't consider any of you family. Especially that douchebag known as 'father'. The only reason I agreed to this trip was to visit Tokyo and it was free." Their mutual father had arranged a trip to Japan for the four brothers as a sort of bonding experience. So far it was working out **swimmingly**. "A week of this shit and where are we?"

"Tokonosu City I believe," answered William.

"Great. Where's that?" asked the youngest brother.

William privately gritted his teeth and spoke words he did not like saying out loud. "I don't know," he answered. "To tell you the truth I'm not really sure how we got here."

Bill started laughing. "Oh really! Mr. Know-It-All bro, Mr. Neat-Tidy-and-Order has no idea where we are or how we got here." By this time he had collapsed on the ground and started pounding it with his fist. "THAT is the funniest thing I've heard all week," he said between fits of laughter. People started giving the brothers weird looks.

"Brother," Will groaned. "People are starting to stare."

The youngest brother turned around and started walking away. "I don't know you people. I'm heading back to the hotel."

William finally took note of the backpack his youngest brother was carrying. Or rather the mass that seemed to make the bag dip more than usual. "Wait a moment," he called out to his youngest brother.

"Hmm?" his youngest brother stopped his movement but did not bother turn around.

"Are you really carrying around your recent purchase in your backpack?" Will asked skeptically.

"You packin' G?" added Bill finally picking himself off from the ground.

'G' turned around but ignored Bill. Some because of his insistence to butcher his first name to a single letter, but mostly simply because it was Bill. _Though to be perfectly honest a lot of people can't say my name so they refer to me as G. Still frustrating though. If you can't say a person's name then you shouldn't be calling them at all._ "Do you know how much these things cost me? There is no way I'm letting these out of my sight. It was a small miracle I found them here in Japan of all places. I'm definitely adding them to my collection."

"How much did you pay for them?" asked Will.

G grimaced. "Enough that I'm probably going to regret it once I get back home."

Bill snickered. "I'm still going to love to see how you're going to get them past customs."

William shook his head. "Just make sure you don't take them out in public. Or entice a police officer to search your backpack. That could cause problems."

Almost as some divine power orchestrated it, they could all here the sound almost anyone on earth could recognize. A single Japanese police car rounded a corner and sped past the four brothers. Before any of them could comment on its appearance four more police cars followed the fist. "Whoa," commented Will. "Something serious must be going."

From across the street and from the opposite direct the police cars were going they heard a woman screaming then saw a body flying out of a clothing store window. A man, or what they assumed to be a man as he seemed to have pale skin and several fleshy sections missing from his body, came hissing and groaning from out of the store winding. It was then that they noticed that the woman's shoulder was bleeding heavily and she was trying to crawl away with one arm all the while screaming bloody murder. Some people closer to the woman attempted to help while others were paralyzed by the appearance of the 'man'. Those who went to help the woman immediately jumped back as the pale man lunged at the woman on the ground, teeth going for her neck. Those around got a spectacular showing of the woman's blood and muscle as the pale man began to rip out her throat. That's when the screaming and running started. The four brothers, however, were still paralyzed and looked on as the woman got eaten. Will was holding his arm across his face looking like he was going to vomit any second. Bill looked on with morbid fascination and fear. 'G' was shaking his head almost trying to force the image of what he just saw out of his head. William looked on with fascination as he fixed his drooping glasses to get a better look.

"Well that's…interesting," he muttered.

"Dude!" Bill exclaimed. "That's a-"

"Don't say it!" commanded G.

"But it's a-"

"It can't be!"

"Zombie!"

G finally stopped shaking his head and looked back at the pale man and his meal. "Fuck."

* * *

**AN: And that is it ladies and gentlemen. The first chapter to my first story. I made it long to get the intro out of the way. Don't know if I'm always going to make them this long. I'm sort of playing it by ear. Chapter by chapter and seeing where the story takes me. Oh and a cyber cookie to anyone who can figure out G's real name.**

**P.S. I think I'm going to need a Beta reader if anyone wants to volunteer. **


End file.
